Sueño
by Flaky626
Summary: dicen que en los sueños puedes aser tus mas aravillosos anelos...y este no sera una exepcion pero..esto es un sueño o  una realidad


Lo que mas me gusta del dia es cuando duermo, es la noche que me envuelve en su negro manto, y me invita a contar sus estrellas, a perderme en su brillo natural y sentirlas parte de mi. Muchas personas odian la noche, la oscuridad, pensando tal vez que saldrá un fantasma desde tu armario, o que tal vez alguien de silueta sepulcral aparezca en el umbral de tu casa, pero a otros no. Y yo soy parte de aquel grupo.

Me gusta lo que la noche me regala, cuando solo el ruido, el canto del viento sopla y zumba sobre los árboles, y cuando las ojas se mecen y te hipnotiza su sonido tan…relajante.

Con toda esta hermosa orquesta natural , llego a la mejor parte del dia, y es cuando duermo.

Cuando duermo puedo cumplir mis anhelos, tengo la oportunidad de ser libre, de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, de no sentir rencor, darle una bocanada a la vida, a tus mas intimos secretos guardados en ese baúl bajo siete llaves.

Pero lo que mas me gusta de mis sueños, es cuando sueño con _ella._Por que es ella, la dueña de todos estos, en ellos en donde puedo sacar este secreto de mi alma y entregárselo. Es en los sueños donde puedo decirle cuanto le amo, es dentro de mis sueños cuando yo no tengo miedo a nada. Cuando soy valiente de verdad y cuando la cobardía desaparece de mi alma, sumergiéndose y escondiéndose en algún lugar en donde nadie la encuentre.

¿Qué tienen esos sueños?

Aparte de soñar con ella, y declararme, siento la fuerza de robar algo muy preciado…un beso….

Un beso y saber que la amo de verdad, un beso y poder sentirla, poder amarla y no dejarla ir, cuidarla, serle fiel y saber que nuestro amor será eterno

Por que sólo en mis sueños puedo acariciar su cabellera roja, envolvienda y enredando mis dedos en ella, profundizando aquel húmedo contacto entre nuestras bocas, mientras le susurro lo mucho que la amo.

En mis sueños no hay limitaciones hacia tus anhelos, en mis sueños no hay prohibiciones. Y asi es en los sueños de todos.

En los sueños todos saben tus pecados y hasta tus más sucios secretos, pero a nadie le importa porque es tu mundo, y si tú decides que en tu mundo esas leyes no existen, entonces no lo harán.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi clase de Ingles, sin prestar la mayor atención a las clases . Por que sólo pienso en aquel beso que te dí mientras estabas recargado en la baranda del tercer piso, en el pasillo, mientras esperabas a tus amigas, y recuerdo como torcias mis cabellos suavemente en tus dedos, mientras me besabas y me contabas lo que sentías por mí al oído. Dirigiendo tus palabras únicamente a mí, Flippy.

Mientras yo agradecía al cielo por que me correspondieras tú, Flaky.

Aun lo recuerdo, aun lo recuerdo, pero no pude sentirlo, o tal vez lo hice, pero después de todo, esas fantasías sólo fueron un sueño. Un sueño recordado como realidad, pero que sólo era la fantasía, mezclada con deseo.

_Mis deseos de que me ames y me correspondas…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hoy he tenido el mismo sueño, y hoy he tenido los mismos deseos. Pero mi ánimo decae al saber que entre más te sueño , menos eres mía.

Me levantó, y me arreglo el cabello, mientras me miró en el espejo.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Bajo a desayunar y mi madre me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa, y me mira con esos ojos verdes, iguales a los míos.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Salgo de mi casa y comienzo a caminar tranquilamente rumbo al colegio, observando todo a mi alrededor, y con unas cosquillas en el estómago que me auguran algo bueno para ese día.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Llego a la escuela, y comienzo a subir las escaleras hacia mi clase, que comenzara en unos veinte minutos mas, como lo dicta mi reloj en mi mano izquierda.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Llego al pasillo y me dirijo a mi sala, ya en ella, dejo mis cosas y vuelvo a salir para tomar aire, mientras me estiro y espero a que algún amigo mío llegue para hablar con él.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Observo a mi alrededor, y me encuentro con una cabellera rojiza, revuelta y peinada en cientos de direcciones, que aun asi no quita su belleza, y bajo esa cabellera unos hermosos ojos color carmin, que miran hacia el vacío, su piel, se ve tersa, lisa y muy suave, mientras los brazos de la dueña, están cruzados, y con una ligera mueca de fastidio.

Flaky estaba frente a mi, tan perfecta, y sin notar aún mi presencia…aún.

_Como en mi sueño…_

Ahora que lo pienso, todas estas cosas suceden en mi sueño. Entonces, eso tal vez quiera decir que estoy soñando… ¡Estoy soñando!

¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que aquí puedo amarte sin límites, mi dulce Flaky. Eso quiere decir que estoy en mi propio mundo, en donde las prohibiciones no existen y los pecados son nulos. Este es mi mundo y en el puedo hacer lo que mi corazón me dicte, lo que mi corazón quiera, o que a mi corazón le complazca y lo haga realmente feliz.

Me acerco a ti, y notas mi presencia. Ya sé todo lo que harás porque este sueño se ha repetido innumerables veces, y este sólo es una más de ellas.

Me miras con una ceja levantada y me coloco frente a ti. Vas a decirme algo, pero tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, y tus ojos se sorprenden, vas a reprocharme algo y es entonces ahí cuando beso tus labios.

Pero… ¡oh!

En mi sueño no puedo sentirte, sólo sé que te beso con ansias, con desesperación y con suavidad. Pero no te puedo sentir.

Pero en éste…tus labios son cálidos, y tu aliento entrecortado, tu boca húmeda y suave, mientras choco mis labios a los tuyos y puedo sentirlos. Esa hermosa suavidad con que presiono mis labios a los tuyos, en donde tu boca me regala un sabor dulce, un sabor a chocolate que puedo sentir.

Este sueño es demasiado real, pero pronto vendrá la parte en donde despertare, abrire los ojos y me encontrare en mi pieza, en donde me tocaré los labios, tratando de recordar esa sensación.

Prolongo el beso lo que mas puedo…pero jamás despierto, y es entonces cuando separas tu rostro del mío. Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con los tuyos, que me miran con ternura. Eso es algo que no pasa en mi sueño…

-¿Por qué Flippy?- preguntas con una voz caóticamente melodiosa.

-Porque siempre te he amado

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?- este sueño se me está haciendo algo real.

-Porque tenía miedo a que no me correspondieras

-Oh Flippy…- Flaky me abraza y yo me cobijo bajo ella.

¡Por que no despierto de una vez por todas! ¡Por que este sueño es tan distinto! O mejor… ¿Por qué este sueño es tan _real…_?

-Flippy, no puedes vivir de tus sueños, debes lanzarte a la vida, debes arriesgarte ha…-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Se supone que estoy soñando..- me separo un poco de ella. Flaky me mira como a un niño pequeño, al que deben enseñarle algo.

-no estas soñando

-¡Si, si lo estoy! En todos mis sueños puedo decirte lo mucho que te amo, en todos mis sueños me tengo seguridad. ¡¿ Por que este debe ser distinto a todos?- Flaky me vuelve a abrazar, mientras yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de despertar de ese sueño que me tiene aprisionado entre sus rejas.

Cuando logro calmarme, Flaky acerca sus labios a mi oído y los rosa levemente, provocándome un escalofrío.

-Flippy…si no despiertas ahora, no sabrás lo mucho que te amo, que te correspondo, no sabrás cuanto te deseo…admite que no estás soñando, admite que estas viviendo, que estas vivo y ahora estas viviendo esto.- sus palabras me callaron he hice un ultimo esfuerzo, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, pero al abrirlos, solo me encontré con Flaky que me observaba con amor…

-Flippy ¿ahora estas despierto?- preguntó con burla.

-Lo estoy…estoy despierto y estoy vivo para saber que podré compartir esto contigo…- y Flaky me besa apasionadamente, mientras mis sueños se hacen realidad. Una realidad en donde Flaky si me ama.

_Y por sobre todas las cosas, estoy feliz de saber que esto es real._

Fin


End file.
